Nameless Terror
:"Beg pardon, Arisen. I'm sure this is a small matter, but I would yet have you hear it. I was at my post before the castle not long ago, when a strange man came around asking after your whereabouts. Even more curious, when I told him I knew not, he swore me tell no one of our encounter. Have you some enemy, Arisen? His eyes were..mad. I shall never forget them... I beg you, be wary." - Ser Rickart Overview :The air is thick with a sense of foreboding. Does aught lurk ahead in the shadows? Are you being watched? This quest becomes available just before meeting with the Duke in Come to Court. Speak with Ser Rickart just outside Gran Soren's south gate in order to obtain the quest. When spoken to, Ser Rickart will hand over an Unsigned Letter as well as a foreboding warning. This initiates the quest to hunt down and kill the assassins known as the Nameless Men. The assassins only strike at night. Survive the ambushes, and defeat the bandits' leader Zero to obtain the Tightly Folded Letter. Walkthrough There are five groups of assassins to seek out and kill on the roads. Sleep at an inn until night and travel to the areas marked on the maps below. There are eleven men and women in the bandit cult : Phantom, Ghost, Soul, Spirits, Raven, Hawk, Condor, Darkness, Rouge, Noir, and their leader Zero. Phantom, Ghost, Soul and Spirits On the road just past the bridge northwest of Gran Soren right before the path forks east and west. Be wary of a massive skeleton attack at the same time. Raven, Hawk and Condor Just outside The Ancient Quarry's Northern Entrance. Darkness On the stretch of road which is between the half-way gate-point to Gran Soren and The Mountain Waycastle, near the Mountain Cottage and the Harpy Hills. The ambush is a bit tricky to find as there are multiple spawn locations. One ambush location is near the Mountain Cottage, or at the captive cage with Harpies around it, or at the big tree at the other end of the trail, or close to Gran Soren before reaching the gate and Goblins. If Darkness does not appear at all along this route, the Arisen may proceed directly to face Rouge and Noir before finally facing Zero, their leader. It is possible to complete this quest without ever slaying Darkness. *It is likely one has to reach Darkness' location before having fought any of the others in order to face him. Rouge and Noir Follow the road from the Encampment to The Mountain Waycastle, they will be at a loop in the road just north of the Abandoned Storehouse. Zero Zero should only appear if all the other Nameless Men are killed, although many Arisen encounter Zero outside Cassardis without ever facing Darkness along the mountain Moonsbit Pass. Just outside Cassardis' main gate, the leader Zero will spawn. Once he is defeated, he will acknowledge the Arisen as genuine and gift the Tightly Folded Letter - completing the quest. Quotes ;Phantom :"I am he who sheds the mortal coil." :"We are the Nameless Men. Your life belongs to us." ;Ghost :"I am he who treads where death fears walk." ;Soul :"I am he who slips the earthly bonds" ;Spirits :"I am he who sets the world to burn." ;Raven :"I am he who salts the wound. Your end shall not be quick." ;Hawk :"I am he who flays the skin. Let us see if you can stand for true." ;Condor :"I am he who strides the sky. Your cowardice shall be exposed." ;Darkness :"I am he who walks the broken road." :"I bear no grudge against you, Arisen, but you shall die by my hand just the same." ;Rouge :"I am she who turns the wheel eternal. Your final thought shall be of me." ;Noir :"I am she that ends all things." ;Zero :"I am the void of stygian black. I am wonder and despair. I am annihilation." :"You stood tall against my Nameless Men, Arisen. But you will find my challenge of a different caliber. I am the great darkness -- part of every thing, part of every one...." :"And I am your doom." :"Heh heh.... I see you now...for a true....Arisen..." (upon death) Notes *Map markers will appear when the party is in the vicinity of the ambush zone, even if passed by during the day time. The Nameless Men, however, will not appear unless it is night time. *The reward Tightly Folded Letter is used for the DLC quest Lost Faith. * Blade at the ThroatBlade at the Throat or Nameless Terror (name according to VGMDb) on Youtube is the theme that plays during each ambush. *Not to be confused with Salvation cultists. * There is a known glitch that if you kill the leader before his introduction speech is over, the quest will not complete immediately. Enter Cassardis and then exit back out to Gransys, and the quest will complete as normal. Getting other members of the band to appear, in particular Darkness, can also be problematic and possibly buggy. * Darkness has been known to appear in Moonsbit Pass after the Nameless Terror quest has failed.. Gallery File:Nameless Terror (quest walkthrough)|Although this quest can be completed over several nights, this walkthrough was completed in a single night. Speed is essential, so focus on slaying the Nameless Men and ignore the other enemies. Listen for the "dramatic" music to indicate when the Nameless Men will appear. Sleep at the Union Inn until night, then exit from the north gate. Run north across the bridge to confront the first ambush. Run back across the bridge southwest to the Ancient Quarry's north entrance for the second ambush. Run south towards Cassardis, through the Moonsbit Pass and slay the single enemy wizard (third ambush) near the big tree and harpies. Pass through the Mountain Waycastle and head southeast for the fourth ambush. Then run past The Encampment to the Cassardis Portcrystal to confront the leader, Zero (fifth ambush). Slay him and the quest is complete. File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Nameless Terror quest Rogue and Noir.png|Rogue and Noir attack References Category:Sidequests Category:Quests Category:Nameless Men